Carlion
Located to the southwest of central Sarnia, Carlion has long been the major industrial city of the region. At the northern end of the city, a collection of refineries, factories and mills manufacture everything from refined steel, copper and tin, to timbers and fine fabrics. It's centralized location within Sarnia has also made it a major trading hub, rivaling the port city of Marway. History Carlion owes much of what it has become to its ideal location. Nestled at the base the iron-rich foothills of Sarnia, and only a short distance from large tracts of woodland, Carlion began as a convienent place to turn raw materials into useful commodities. As need for these commodities demanded, the town grew. As the town grew, the mills and foundries expanded, requiring more and more labor to remain operational. Within only a few generations, Carlion had gone from a small crossroads on the map to a bustling city. For much of its history, Carlion was a smog-choked blight on the quickly diminishing landscape. Ore was pulled from the hills at an alarming rate, and deforestation spread in an ever expanding circle from the city center. Those who worked the foundries and mills toiled under extreme conditions for a few copper every month, barely enough to feed themselves, let alone their families. To make ends meet, many laborers borrowed from the company stores of their employers, further indebting themselves. Under the mayorship of Artemis Boone, Carlion saw a major cultural and economic renaissance. Boone first gained control of the city through accident; after fufilling a vendetta against his step-brother, Cainus Rolen, then Mayor of the city, Boone pulled a ring from Rolen's hand as a trophy. Boone had no idea that the ring was the symbol of office of the Lord High Mayor of Carlion, and by accepting it he assumed unquestioned leadership of the city. An archaic practice, but one that would turn out to benefit Carlion greatly. Though Boone continued to travel, he left the city in the capable hands of two advisors, Argus Wolfswhite and Lionel Dekamp. Under Boone's limited direction, Wolfswhite and Dekamp swiftly corrected decades worth of the corruption Carlion suffered under. Initially unpopular decisions by Boone, such as higher taxes for the merchants and founders, and opening the hoarded city coffers to public works projects, saw a quick result in the comfort and safety for all Carlionians. Boone even ordered much of the unused furniture in the Mayor's Manor to be cleaned out and sold at auction, using the proceeds to make necessary upgrades to the Laborer's District and completely remapping and rebuilding the neglected city wall, which in turn measurably increased the overall size of Carlion. After his travels were done, Boone spent many years overseeing the growth and development of Carlion. Wolfswhite and Dekamp remained as trusted advisors. Boone met with the druids of a nearby clan of wood-elves, and together they developed a plan of equilibrium between Carlion's consumption of resources, and nature's renewal of them. While it meant less output from the factories, the plan led to sustainability within the environment surrounding Carlion. During the events of The Dark Storm, when Lord Boone was in extended exile in The Frozen Kingdoms under the guise of Lord Antellar Maximus, Carlion saw a major shift back to its old ways. Under the oppressive rule of the dark mage Cataline, Carlion became a haven for cutthroats and mercenaries. Disease ran rampant, food became scarce, and the pall of death hung over the city. Eventually, control of the city was wrested from Cataline and the Dargothian Army, though Lord Boone had been grievously injured. As one of his final acts, he attempted to bequeath control of the city to Garrett von Marck. Surprisingly, von Marck refused and, having no other alternative, control of Carlion passed to the weakened Dargothian Empire. Layout Originally circular, with the Industrial District at the north end and the main gate at the south end, the improvements imparted under Lord Boone's direction changed the face of the city, though the overall layout remained relatively similar. *The Market District- Occupying the wide street leading from the main gate to the Industrial District, The Market District is made up of about two dozen permanent store-fronts, selling everything from clothing to travel gear and weaponry, to a bakery providing the city with fresh bread. In addition, the street is lined with a large number of tents and booths, featuring a rotating selection of goods from traveling traders and peddlers. The Market District is also home to the municipal jail, The Lucky Squirrel Tavern, Inn and Stables, and at one time The Von Marck Library. *The Industrial District- Few travelers ever set foot inside The Industrial District, a semi-circle of six major factories, including a lumber mill, a textiles plant and a smelter. However, the omnipresent smoke that billows from the five- and six-storey chimneys and the constant cacophany that drifts over the city walls make The Industrial District hard to miss. *The Laborer's District- To the east of The Market District lies the Laborer's District. As its name implies, The Laborer's District is inhabited by those who keep Carlion's shops open and factories running. It was here that the most dramatic improvements were made under Lord Boone's direction. Originally a cramped, undesirable warren, nearly the entire neighborhood was pulled down to make way for new, comfortable four-room homes. The Laborer's District is also known for The Red Moon Inn, a well-stocked apothecary, and the infamous tavern, The Unlucky Beaver. *The Merchant's District- To the west of The Market District is The Merchant's District. Largely residential, with handsome brownstones and well-manicured public squares, The Merchant's District does offer a few high end shops. The Gilded Thread offers the latest in fashion for men and women, and Winter's Rose is one of the most prestigious perfumeries the whole of Sirrion has to offer. Lacking a proper bank, The Merchant's District also offers high-interest loans through Stablyn and Boyer, Lenders. *The Founder's District- By far the wealthiest neighborhood in Carlion, the Founder's District lies immediately south of The Merchant District. It is made up of four stately manor houses, including the impressive Mayor's Manor, spread over rolling lawns and ornamental gardens. Security in The Founder's District is extremely high; routine patrols by the city guards are supplemented by private security details hired by the families of The Founders. One group that blends the line between city guard and private enforcer is The House Royale Guard. Though technically employed by Carlion, The House Royale are merited members of the City Guard, usually hand-chosen by the Mayor himself, that serve as the personal protectors to the Mayor and his family.